A kiss goodnight
by artemisav
Summary: Y no, èl prometio vigilar a Sam, no cumplir los pedidos de Sam y mucho menos besar a Sam.


Una especie de secuela alterna y vagamente conectada de "Nothing else matters"

**Advertencia:** Dean y Sam niños (9 y 3 respectivamente) no incesto, aparte de eso, nada.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural no me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes, una lastima but, ces`t la vie

* * *

_**A kiss goodnight**_

-Dean, recuerda lo que te dije

-Sì, sì, cierro puertas y ventanas, rodeo todo el sitio de sal y vigilo al enano

-Dean...

-sì, sì, que vigile muy bien y de cerca al enano

-...Cuida de tu hermano Dean

John termina de tomar sus cosas, se gira a mirarles una ultima vez y se marcha a cumplir lo que a asumido como su deber.

Dean, ni bien ve a alejarse a su padre cumple con lo prometido, asegura bien puertas y ventanas, coloca sal -incluso de màs- en todo y se dispone a cuidar de su hermano, desde el viejo sillòn colocado frente al televisor, se ha encargado muy bien antes de que Sam este "en buen estado" lo ha colocado sobre el centro de la cama y lo ha rodeado de cuanta cosa gruesa, blanda y protectora a encontrado, las almohadas, los cojines, un par de toallas bien enrolladas...

Por ultimo le ha abrigado, y considerando su labor bien realizada se ha propuesto darse unos minutos de descanso viendo cualquier cosa que pueda entretenerle en la tv, equipado totalmente con un montòn de chucherias y refrescos que John quizas no le aprobarìa consumir, o bueno, lo mas seguro es que quizàs no diria nada, y de momento no importa, lo ùnico que importa es que John no esta, Sam duerme, el se manda practicamente solo de momento y tiene un montòn de frituras -como sustituto de cena- que devorar.

Y tiene dìas queriendo hacer eso, le ha costado lo suyo reunir lo suficiente para comprar tanta golosina de una vez.

Empieza a abrir varias bolsitas a la vez, a sus escasos 9 años lo mas cercano que se le puede ocurrir se parezca a un delicioso buffet es eso, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de terminar de abrir las bolsas, o de colocarlas de modo tal de estar seguro de que no se le caigan, solo es sentir el aroma y empieza a tragar.

...Y Sammy empieza a llorar.

No sabe si es por el ruido que hizo con las frituras al abrirlas, ò al empezar a comerlas, ò si fue por el ruido de la televisiòn, pero el punto es, que Sammy llora y el ha prometido cuidarlo, asì que deja de lado su refresco, sus amadas frituras, el entretenido programa que entre tanto canal basura habìa logrado encontrar y se encamina hacia donde Sam duerme, o lo hacìa.

Se para al lado de la cama con las manos puestas a cada lado respectivo de su cadera, alzando un poco los hombros y estirando el cuello, tratando de verse mas grande de lo que en realidad es.

-A ver enano ¿Que pasà?

Sam le mira desde la cama, dejando de llorar por un momento, sentandose como puede sobre la cama, paseando su mirada por toda la habitaciòn y sin contestar aùn, para luego, finalmente, regresar su mirada a Dean soltandole una simple palabra.

-¿Papà?

Dean alza una ceja, el hizo una pregunta y lo dicho no le parece una respuesta

-Papà vendra mas tarde, tu duermete -hace amago de alejarse, pero Sam medio gimotea y alzando su pequeña mano le señala la ventana

-Oscuro

Dean sabe que esta oscuro, porque es de noche, lo que no sabe es por que Sam insiste en decir "oscuro" en lugar de noche, hasta le saldrìa mas facil, pero su hermano a sus escasisimos años de vida a demostrado ser medio raro, y Dean espera -aunque no tenga mucho sentido, ni esperanzas- que conforme Sam crezca se vuelva _normalito_

-Claro que esta oscuro, es de noche, y de noche los niños pequeños deben dormir, asi que duermete.

Dean jura, _jura _que por cuestiòn de segundos Sam no parece raro, ni tonto, sino que listo, muy listo, mientras le mira fijo, con una mirada què, si no fuera por que para Dean, Sam, es demasiado pequeño, demasiado tonto y demasiado raro, juraria que le dice que ambos son niños pequeños aùn.

Pero el pensamiento fugaz de la desconocida sabidurìa de Sam se esfuma cuando este abre la boca.

-Beso

Y ¡_oh! _Entonces Dean entiende, su padre habìa limitado sus cacerias al dìa, de noche la pasaba con ellos, solo que esta vez lo que querìa cazar no aparecìa mas que de noche...

-Beso

… Y la cuestiòn era, que por las noches, su padre, en un vago intento de parecer un padre, acostumbraba a darles un beso de buenas noches, o al menos a Sam, Dean ya se consideraba demasiado mayor para eso.

-Beso

Y no, prometio _vigilar _a Sam, no cumplir los pedidos de Sam y mucho menos _besar a Sam._

-¡Beso!

-Duermete enano -y se giro de inmediato, porque sabia què, ver la cara que Sam estaria poniendo le haria flaquear.

Y no, no, no, no, no; No pensaba ceder, el hecho de que su padre confiase en dejarle solo de noche y a cargo de Sam le demostraba que ya lo consideraba mayorcito.

Y los adultos no van por ahi cediendo a los caprichos de _cualquier niño._

Asi que se fuè nuevamente frente al televisor, dispuesto a atragantarse con sus frituras y su refresco, y dispuesto a ignorar a Sam.

...Pero se le olvido que su hermanito tenia pulmones, y muy buenos, maravillosamente desarrollados al parecer, tomando en cuenta la potencia con la que Sam mostraba su descontento.

Asi què, muy en contra de sus deseos se acercò ràpidamente de nuevo a èl buscando acallarlo, con las palabras de su padre colandose en su mente "_Bajo perfil Dean, si nadie te nota no tendras problemas"_ todo fuera por demostrar que si era de fiar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo enano -pero Sam no paraba- ¡Que ya estoy aquí! -elevo un poco el tono de su voz, Sam por fin paro y Dean suspiro aliviado.

-Beso

Dean rodo los ojos, si es que su hermano, aparte de raro, habìa resultado necio.

-Sì, sì, ya entendi que quieres un beso, pero papà no esta, asi que duermete y ya mañana por la mañana le dire qu...-

Y dejo de hablar, porque Sam habia fruncido la nariz, a la vez que los pequeños y bonitos ojos se le inundaban de làgrimas, làgrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro tomando en cuenta la manera en que le temblaba la barbilla.

-… ¡No voy a besarte!

Dean exploto, y Sam con èl.

Y Dean se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mas frustrado aùn, se acerco ràpido a la cama y aplastando la muralla de almohadas estampo un beso ràpido en las mojadas y regordetas mejillas de su hermanito menor, y este, como si de un truco de magia se tratase callò al instante; Todo rastro de llanto se vio suplido velozmente por una sonrisa grande, brillante, hermosa... y una mirada inocente pero llena de amor.

Y Dean solo atino a reir tontamente, sintiendose derrotado.

Y mientras Sam se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la cama ya satisfecho y dispuesto a dormir, Dean solo penso, en que los adultos en ocasiones _sì _que cedian a los caprichos de los niños, mas si se trataba de un niño, terriblemente -adorable- embaucador como su hermano.

Y bueno, su hermanito tampoco era "cualquiera" asì que, con aùn mayor razòn, cualquier adulto -o èl- quedaba perdonado si se olvidaba de hacer valer su autoridad.

Satisfecho con su conclusiòn se regreso de nuevo al sillòn, habìa un par de frituras que devorar.

* * *

Y ya ;`D si, si, que le dije varias veces rarito a Sam, pero, todos los niños de pequeños ¿lo medio son, no? ¿no? Vale, quizas no, pero adoro a Sam! Asi que, le he dicho rarito pero con amor(?)

Gracias por leer ;`)


End file.
